


Sweetspot

by Baneberry



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Ahegao, Crack, Fantasizing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexuality, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneberry/pseuds/Baneberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was azure blue with bands of orange, fairly long, made of a sturdy material, and apparently went by the name of Sweetspot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetspot

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with the intention of it being silly and completely PWP. Don't take it remotely seriously.
> 
> Written exhausted, edited exhausted. Good times.
> 
> [Tumblr link](http://captainbaneberry.tumblr.com/post/125067270808/sweetspot-baneberry-the-transformers-idw): because a reblog is always appreciated! （●>ω・）ﾉ

It was azure blue with bands of orange, fairly long, made of a sturdy material, and apparently went by the name of Sweetspot.

That was all Froid and Rung knew about the device. All of that, and the fact it was a double ended dildo.

Rung and Froid had been in the middle of another tedious, exhausting argument about ethics, morals, et cetera, when there was a sudden knock on the office door. Rung's office, actually. Both mechs immediately clammed up, looked at the door, then back at each other. Froid squinted, and Rung grunted, going to answer the door.

When Rung opened the door, whoever had been knocking was gone. He poked his head out into the hall, looked down each corridor. Not a single soul--or they'd run really, really fast. However, just before he was going to shut and lock the door again, the edge of his foot hit something soft.

Rung glanced down. There was a package--oblong in shape, more than a few feet long, wrapped in white paper. There was a note attached to the top.

"Well?"

Rung grumbled and picked up the package. He turned, door shutting behind him. Froid dropped his glare to the gift in his arms. "What is that?" he demanded, pointing with a spindly finger.

"I have no idea. No one was out there." Rung ripped open the note and read it. "'The cure for a bad lovers' spat'?" he read aloud, confused. There was a glyph-heart drawn at the bottom of the page, signed only by "Sweetspot." An arrow scribbled in the right corner instructed him to turn the paper over, where he was given instructions on how the... attached, remote-less vibrators worked.

Froid was ready to continue their argument, but for the sake of shutting him up and his intense curiosity, Rung went to unwrapping the gift.

And that was how Rung and Froid got their hands on a blue and orange double ended dildo with vibrator attachments named Sweetspot.

"... Is this... is this a common thing that happens to you?" Froid demanded. "Receiving deviant toys from your perverted clients and patients?"

Rung scowled. "Absolutely not!" He showed Froid the note. "It appears to be addressed to the _both_ of us."

"What? Because of the 'lovers' spat'? Ha!" Froid crushed the note and pitched it into the waste bin. Deliberately missed. Rung scowled. "We are _not_ \--"

Something hit the office door with a loud _thud_. This time, both Froid and Rung rushed over, each yanking aside a door. When they looked down, a tube of extra lubricant rolled back and forth at their feet, that same heart and name, Sweetspot, written across its otherwise blank label.

"This is ridiculous," Froid growled. "Just _what_ sort of behavior are you--"

"--This didn't come from one of my patients, Froid!" Rung insisted. He didn't know that, but he would defend his patients to the end. Especially when it came to Froid.

Froid grunted and stepped back into the office. Rung hesitantly picked up the bottle and shut the doors again. He turned, staring at the shimmering, thick pink liquid inside. There was... glitter in it? Now that was new.

"Fine," Froid said suddenly, and Rung jerked his head up, blinking behind his glasses. Froid paced the room, elegantly, hands behind his back. "So, it's not from a patient. Then a coworker--an admirer, perhaps, though you with a secret admirer..." He paused to snicker at the absurdity of the idea; Rung just ignored him. "... Either way, I do _suppose_..." 

Froid walked over, and Rung suddenly felt a little... crowded, as the taller mech bent forward, studying the tube as he idly stroked his chin. "... It would be rude to just throw them out," Froid finished, standing straight.

Rung was confused. "Do... you mean...?" He had an idea, and he wasn't sure he liked it.

"Obviously someone knows, Rung," Froid growled. He relaxed a split second later. "We can take care of the problem after we... show our gratitude for such a lovely gift." The lanky mech crossed the office, standing completely upright as his long arm easily reached down and... poked the double ended dildo.

"Froid..." Rung grumbled, but heat was turning his cheekplates hot, his blue optics violet beneath his glasses. His hands shook a little as he... imagined... the both of them. Playing with this... thing. Fucking and riding a single dildo together, a dildo that was went by Sweetspot.

Froid glanced back at Rung from over his shoulders with those damn smoky yellow optics, half-lidded. Dammit, Rung hated when he made that face. It was just too--too sexy. He gulped and bowed his head a little, adjusting his coke-bottle glasses. "I... I just don't know..." he mumbled. "Doesn't it seem inappropri-- _aaayyee_!"

Rung squealed as Froid shoved him on the ground. Rung pushed himself to a sit, quickly, still holding the bottle of lube. Froid straddled his hips, pinning him in place. He held the long, lean dildo in his hands, between them, and Rung gulped comically again. "Quiet your mind," Froid whispered, picking the bottle easily from Rung's fingers. "That's how the game goes, remember?"

Rung still wasn't sure he was down to... But then Froid had opened the bottle of lube with his tongue, mouthpiece hanging, and then he was squirting a couple dollops in his palms. "Ooo, very warm," he said huskily, working and stroking one edge of the dildo between both hands.

Rung's spark skipped a beat, a shiver running down his backstrut. He watched Froid pump that dildo with the same expertise as... Rung winced; he could feel lubricant gather behind his codpiece. He was already almost soaked.

Oh, Lord, this really _was_ going to happen, wasn't it?

"It's very flexible," Froid noted, bending the dildo into a nice little U shape. He turned it over, shifting back until he was kneeling between Rung's legs. "Let me..." He plucked off the codpiece, lubricant spilling free. Rung looked embarrassed; Froid just snickered. Not like he was much different, and he proved it--he slid aside his plating, beads of liquid collecting at his outer folds.

Was that Froid being nice? Rung was so confused, but then the wet edge of the dildo pushed against his channel, against the folds. Rung choked on a gulp. "Three, two--" And Froid thrust the dildo inside without hitting "one"--Nothing hard or deep, but Rung yelped and clamped down around the dildo, channel walls squeezing the strange, warm material of the toy.

"Always such a little sparkling," Froid huffed. Rung wanted to call him something but all that came out were broken moans as the larger mech continued effortlessly thrusting the dildo in slow, shallow strokes.

Froid picked up the note nearby, smoothing it out. He casually read the instructions for the vibrator attachments. He looked at the small box at the center of the flexible staff on the drawing, then to the one on the actual dildo. He sneered. "I think we'll be fine," he said, crumbling the note again and throwing it over his shoulder. It hit one of Rung's model ships on a shelf, knocking it onto the ground.

Rung whimpered.

The pacing stopped, Rung still shaking but wordless. He needed a minute to catch up. This was... definitely new. Froid was adjusting the other end of the dildo, this time for himself. He got onto his knees, planting them on each side of the smaller bot's waist. He strained his head back, watching as he held the dildo in place, guiding himself down, down--

Froid gasped as the dildo slid inside; slick channel walls squeezed then instantly relaxed. He took a few more inches, in the process pushing another two inside Rung. Rung dug his fingers into the floor, teeth grit and grinding.

Froid glanced at the panel at the center of the dildo, spot right in the middle of them. There was still a foot or two of extra dildo untouched. Froid would have to see how much Rung--er--they could take. Froid, chewing his bottom lip, flipped open the panel: four buttons. Green (on), red (off); blue (slow), yellow (fast).

"What say you, Rung?" Froid teased, looming over the shuddering bot. "Let's go all the way?"

Rung gulped. "I--don't kn--"

Froid switched the green button, and the dildo inside them hummed to life. A very small vibration, it did very little; it was almost like a soft tickling sensation.

"Ready?"

Rung made a sound akin to a "nnyyeemm". That was good enough.

Froid hit the yellow button. The vibrations instantly doubled, something fast and hard, pulsating just the perfect speed. It was initially too much, and both mechs shrieked, instantly clutching onto one another, legs and channels clenching down on the vibrating dildo.

"Y-You have to move," Rung whispered, face strained.

"I k-know that," Froid scowled. Inventing deeply, Froid began grinding down on his edge of the pulsating dildo. With this coupled rhythm, the shock wore off, instantly replaced with wonder and amazement. Froid crooned, his arms wrapped around Rung's shoulders in an almost hug. Rung followed, rocking his hips, riding into his side of the dildo. They'd taken more than when they first started, but not close enough to hit the panel, positioned to dip down below them

The two rolled their hips, still holding onto each other. Their legs tangled, groins smashing and bucking against each other. They ground down, taking another inch or two; Rung whimpered, Froid shaking hard. It wasn't bad, no, but... Even with the dildo deep inside of them, vibrating its hardest, it... still didn't feel like enough.

They kept pushing, determined to take that extra space. They could feel the flexible edges push along their hot, quivering channel walls, deeper until hitting a secondary interior node. It grazed against ceiling nodes, back and forth, back and forth. More lubricant gathered and spilled around the dildo stuffed inside them, falling free in only droplets from their rutting, grinding pelvises.

"K-Kiss me," Froid demanded.

Rung looked dazed. "I--wha--?"

"Kiss me," Froid growled huskily. He snatched Rung's bottom lip between his teeth, biting down hard. Rung winced, and, irritated, swept in and took Froid's mouth in a deep kiss. Tongues invading as usual, tasting and groping. Coolant fell in thin lines from their mouths, sloppy kissing and nipping, too distracted by the pleasurable sensations in their channels.

Froid sat forward, hands braced on the ground; lips pulled back into a snarl, he ground and thrust down on the dildo, his groin slapping Rung's with harsh force. The speed was fast, and a bit painful, but Froid found it perfect-- "Nnnyes," he moaned, tongue lolling, more dribble falling from the corners of his mouth.

Rung couldn't blame him. They'd had sex a few times before, but _nothing_ as interesting and kinky as this. Rung arched off the ground, riding into Froid's gyrating, bouncing hips. At some point he'd manage to throw off his glasses, violet optics rolling back in his head almost; mouth agape and groaning so damn loudly it aided to the vibrations in his channel.

Froid sat back, holding Rung close, chest to chest, almost crotch to crotch. "I'm... I'm gonna overload...!" he whimpered.

Rung panted. "M-Me, too!"

A second later, both mechs tightened their grip around one another, overloading together with two sharp cries.

"Primus, you know how rare that is in real life, don't you? Overloading at the same time."

Capsule huffed into his cup of hot energon. "It's my story, you afthead," he snarled. "I can tell it how I want."

"Isn't it a bit wrong? Talking and fantasizing about our bosses?" the green and blue intern asked.

"Who says it's all fantasy?" Capsule sneered.

"They would never, _ever_ frag," the third intern, Vicelock, snorted. "You're just a desperate pervert, Capsule."

Capsule rolled his four optics. "Yeah, well," he grunted, "at least _I_ have an imagination."

"At least _I'm_ getting 'faced."

"Oooh, low blow, low blow!"


End file.
